Plains of Ashford
Plains of Ashford (アッシュフォード平野) は Ascalon (アスカロン) にある Iron Legion (アイアンレギオン) にとって Diessa Plateau (ディエッサ高原) と共に2つの主要な地域の1つです。この土地には Human (ヒューマン) の廃墟が多く存在し Foefire (フォーファイア) によって甦らされた Ascalonian Ghost (アスカロニアンゴースト) に悩まされています。 主な場所 イベント * Answer lore questions to draw out a challenger from the legions for a duel (2) * Herd the cattle into the pen with a cattle prod (2) * Protect the armory from the Flame Legion (2) ** Failure: Reclaim the armory from the Flame Legion (2) * Prevent a brawl between the three legions (3) * Protect the weapon parts from the Flame Legion (3) ** Followed by: Clear the Flame Legion cave near the Wrecking Yard (4) * Stop thieves from stealing Pitmaster Portersmoke's barbecue (3) * Lure out devourers to get at their eggs (3) ** Kill the giant enraged devourer to quell the uprising (3) * Recover cannonballs from the skritt (3) * (?) Join Engineer Marinus on his maintenance patrol (3) * Help Marik Grimeclaw safely deliver his report to Tela Range (3) * (?) Defeat the violent plated behemoth (?) - probably historical * Kill the rock drake broodmother (4) * Kill the rampaging skale (4) * Kill the Flame Legion Ritualists to stop their summoning of embers (4) - probably historical * Clear the lake of tar elementals (4) ** Destroy the Flame Legion braziers (5) *** Group Defeat the Flame Legion Shaman (5) * Break the morale of the attacking harpies and defend the mortars (6) ** Failure: Kill earth elementals and gather lodestones for Tatsu Farkill (6) * Escort Vhes Hauntslayer and her warband (6) * Stay near the Crush cubs and keep the ghosts away (6) * Capture ghosts for Jenk Cutspecter using his ghost collector (6) ** Protect the Containment Unit (6) ** Failure: Destroy the ghosts in the containment unit hangar (7) * Protect Hauntsmash as he plants charges (7) * Find the missing scout and escort her back to Sharptail (7) * Dispatch Captain Calhaan's ghost (7) * Group Defeat the enraged grawl rampaging through Martyr's Woods (7) ** Kill the grawl shamans before they complete their ritual (7) ** Drive the grawl away from Badazar's, no...Balthazar's statue (8) * Defend the Ash Legion's camp (8) * Group Destroy the effigy before it reaches the Victory Cenotaph (8) ** Failure: Protect the engineers repairing the Victory Cenotaph (8) *** Success of either: Kill the Lava Shaman (8) * Defend Spirit Hunter Camp from ghostly invaders (10) * Scout the Abbey Ruins with the Bane Warband (10) * Defeat the Ascalonian ghost leader in Abbey Ruins (10) * Group Defeat the disturbed shade of Grazden the Protector (10) * Destroy the Separatist catapults and roadblock (10) * Drive the Ascalonian ghosts from Spirit Hunter Camp (10) * Break the morale of the harpies stealing the Durmand Priory's supplies (10) ** Recover stolen supply containers from harpies for Explorer Erin (10) * Defend Swordcross command post from ghosts (11) * Defend Plagan Swordrend as he repairs the turrets (11) * Protect the siege team as they approach the wall (11) ** Defend the mortars from ghosts (12) * Destroy the Separatist camp (12) * Kill the Separatists before they destroy the Iron Barracuda (12) ** Failure: Assist Legionnaire Burnwhite in repairing the Iron Barracuda (12) * Kill the Shadow Skelk Matriarch (12) * Defeat the dread skale (13) ** Acquire a skale charmer from Secunda and use it to tag and tame nearby skale (13) ** Help infiltrate the separatist camp and free prisoners (13) * Protect the demolition team (13) * Drive the ogres from their watchtower by killing their scouts (13) ** Drive off the ogres attacking Watchcrag Tower ** Capture Stonecrag Kraal (15) *** Defend Stonecrag Kraal (15) * Stop the skritt burglar before it escapes with the treasure (varies) ;メタイベント * Battle in the Vault (10) ** Group Defeat the Ascalonian soldier, Ivor Trueshot (10) *** Group Defeat the Ascalonian soldier, Armsman Pitney (10) **** Group Defeat the Ascalonian soldier, Farrah Cappo (10) **** Group Defeat the Ascalonian soldier, Horace (10) * The Battle for Ascalon City ** Destroy the Ghostly Trebuchet on the Bridge (11) ** Destroy the Ascalonian Soldier Statue (12) ** Destroy the Ghostly Trebuchet on the Hill (13) ** Destroy the Ascalonian Scholar Statue (13) *** Group Kill Siegemaster Lormar (13) 防具の取得 以下はレナウンハートNPC、NPCの場所、および装備に必要なレベルのリストです ペット ; Juvenile Black Bear :Charr's Triumph 南 ; Juvenile Hyena :Gunbreach Hills 南東 :Victor's Presidium: Vista (ビスタ) 南 ; Juvenile Red Moa :Agnos Gorge: 中央の右側 :Cadem Forest: Duskrend Overlook Waypoint 東 ; Juvenile Whiptail Devourer :Cadem Forest: Cadem Forest 南部 :Devourer's Mouth 資源 ; ノード : Copper Ore/Rich Copper Vein : Kertch Sapling : Blueberries : Button Mushrooms : Carrots : Herb Seedlings : Onions : Potato — near Loreclaw Waypoint ;バルク材料 : (Sagum Relicseeker) : (Mei Hawkslayer) ;レシピ : Recipe: Crystal Scroll (Sagum Relicseeker) : Recipe: Drottot's Poached Devourer Eggs (Drottot Lashtail) : Recipe: Skale Repeater (Researcher Irkz) : Recipe: Skale Poking Stick (Researcher Irkz)